La diva y el divo
by Chia Moon
Summary: En un mundo en que la humanidad ha logrado expandir su forma de vida a otros planetas tiene que luchar contra una nueva enfermedad. Ciertos humanos nacen con la capacidad para curarla, pero el porcentaje es delicado y, para más irritación, los Digimon, seres sumamente peligrosos, amenazan la seguridad. ¿Podrá el amor prevalecer al dolor?
1. Chapter 1

Voy a dejar esto para ir abriendo boca =)

* * *

 **Dislcaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **~La diva y el divo~**

 **.**

Sacudió el vaso con whisky frente a sus narices. El hielo era lo único que quedaba del líquido de placer había desaparecido hasta la última gota. Y la música todavía continuaba a sus espaldas. La gente miraba embobada hacia el escenario, con las copas medio llenas o vacías. Los cigarrillos consumiendo en sus dedos o ceniceros. Idiotizados.

Y todo por la cantante.

Una mujer que podría parecer ajena a él, indiferente a que le diera la espalda mientras cantaba. Nadie se había preocupado por él menos el camarero, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras esperaba por una segunda orden, claramente enfadado con que no echara un vistazo si quiera a su afamada cantante.

No.

Tampoco es que su traje llamara mucho la atención. Era normal que un aviador pasara la tarde en un bar cuando no tenía unas alas que pilotar. No es que él hubiera perdido sus alas. Tampoco es que le hubieran bajado de rango. Es que era un imbécil. Sí.

Era eso.

—Yamato, tienes que hacerlo. Es por un bien mayor.

Todavía sentía esas palabras clavársele en la nuca con presión. Si tan solo no le debiera un gran favor al General Taichi Yagami, otro gallo cantaría. Que él hubiera sido adiestrado en la zona secreta para ganar puntos no era su sueño. A él le gustaba volar, pasar las horas entre las estrellas y disparar a algún que otro energúmeno.

—Su voz es especial, Yamato.

—Me da igual que su voz sea especial —se dijo a sí mismo y dejó la copa sobre la barra—. Mis alas también son especiales, idiota Yagami.

El camarero le llenó de nuevo la copa y esperó la propina. Yamato apuró de un sorbo el líquido y se giró, dispuesto a enfrentarse con el que era su nuevo encargo.

Se le heló la sangre.

No era un hombre que pudiera negar que hubiera tenido amantes para resarcir sus necesidades. Disfrutaba del buen sexo: rápido, perfecto, protegido y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Pero a esa mujer no le importaría meterla en su cama varias veces, repetir y dejar hasta que lo dejara seco de ser necesario.

Tenía el cabello largo y caía en bucles por su espalda y caderas. Su vestido parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, como si fuera la reina que llevara todo colgando y a la vez perfecto, —desde luego, no iba a preocuparse mucho de cómo era la moda más bien de cómo podría arrancarle la ropa —, y su rostro era la misma viva imagen de lo que quería en una mujer. Esos labios sensuales. Esos ojos inocentes y pícaros a la vez si es que era posible.

Ni siquiera parecía alterada pese a la pequeña gota de sudor que caía por su sien. Movía las pequeñas manos para enfatizar sus canciones y desviaba los ojos de comensal en comensal.

Cuando su canción finalizó en lugar de aplaudirla todos gimieron como si acabaran de tener un orgasmo en toda regla.

La mujer descendió del escenario y se acercó hasta su altura, guiñándole un ojo.

—El militar que me han enviado. ¿Verdad?

—Yamato Ishida —respondió ignorando su gesto—. Piloto.

—¿Piloto? —cuestionó sorprendida—. ¿Por qué me envían un piloto? Yo necesito…

—Es lo que soy —interrumpió antes de que armara un gran jaleo.

Ella no comprendía nada. No podía juzgarla.

—Vamos a tu camerino.

—Quieto ahí, guaperas —ordenó poniéndole una mano en el pecho—. Para poder entrar en mi camerino necesitaras algo más que una simple identificación de malos modos.

Se alejó y mientras Yamato no perdía campo visual de ella, llamó a alguien a quien no alcanzó a ver por el holovisor. Mimi Tachikawa regresó con sus andares provocativos y esa vez, le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

—Creía que costaría mucho más poder entrar en tu camerino.

—Quizás no tanto —respondió sin detenerse hasta la puerta marcada con sus iniciales en grande —. Pero al menos, eres el hombre indicado según Taichi Yagami.

—Vaya. Así que todo cuadra —bufó cerrando tras él una vez entraron.

—¿Sabes de qué o por qué has de protegerme?

—Sí —respondió cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la pared.

Taichi le había dado un informe con lo necesario y aunque Yamato lo había leído de mala gana, se había enterado de todo lo necesario. Como por ejemplo, que su voz era exclusiva. Tenía una cualidad especial de curar una enfermedad nueva y extraña que había aparecido en el ser humano desde que había aventurado su vida a otras galaxias.

Era algo curioso, pero el gobierno no podía hacer oídos sordos a eso. Y Taichi había estado desesperado porque la protegiera. Primero pensó que podría haberse enamorado de ella y de ahí su ansiedad. Más tarde supo que la mujer que amaba estaba contaminada. Quizás fue ese el detonante que terminara convenciéndolo de moverse.

—Es horroroso —masculló ella desde detrás del biombo en el que se estaba cambiando de ropa—. Lo único que hago es cantar, nada más. No sé por qué se empeñan esos Digimon en atacarme.

Yamato desvió la mirada del biombo que apenas lograba ocultar las curvas de la mujer. Los Digimon eran seres especiales que aparecieron a medida que iban colonizando planetas. Al principio pensaron que estaban ocupando sus hogares, pero no, simplemente ellos procedían de otros lugares más lejanos. Algunos solía venir en son de paz, hablaban sus lengua con fluidez y hasta compartían detalles con ellos. Pero los militares siempre tenían que fastidiar todo queriendo gobernarles o atacando algo que desconocen.

Un científico llamado Koushiro Izumi había logrado crear armas que eran sumamente efectivas contra ellos y es lo que Yamato colgando del cinturón. Aunque las mejores estaban en su nave y eran mucho más efectivas.

La idea era llevársela por un tiempo hasta que los Digimon se cansaran de perseguirla. Si alguien preguntara por qué la querían, seguramente sería para asegurarse de que la humanidad no tuviera cura alguna. Con la vacuna muerta, todo era cruzarse de brazos y esperar.

—Por suerte, pude recurrir a Taichi. Nos conocemos de hace bastante. Tenía miedo porque la primera vez me encontré un Digimon que parecía una caca persiguiéndome por un callejón. En otro una especie de babosa me tiró excrementos. ¡Excrementos! ¡A mí!

Yamato rodó los ojos ante las exclamaciones de la diva. Cuando rodeó el biombo, bajándose el jersey rosa chillón pudo ver un pequeño pendiente brillando antes de perderse bajo la tela. Caminó hacia él.

—¿Qué ocurre? Yo también visto de paisano muchas veces.

—Nada —mintió—. Nos iremos en mi nave un tiempo.

—Mañana tengo que regresar para mi siguiente concierto. Estas personas se sienten rejuvenecidas con mi canción. No puedo ausentarme tanto tiempo.

Yamato apretó los labios, incrédulo y furioso a la vez. ¿De verdad no era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo? Mimi Tachikawa hablaba muy en serio, mirándole desde su posición que, pese a los tacones, no le llegaba a la barbilla si quiera.

—Ya veremos ese tema.

—No. Tienes que prometérmelo.

—No voy a prometértelo porque no sé qué pasará. Que yo te esté protegiendo y cuidando no evitará que puedan atacarte mientras Taichi mueve sus piezas para salvarte el culo. Además, tienes que venir conmigo al centro militar espacial, donde te harán una serie de pruebas y…

—¡No soy un espécimen al que meter en una probeta!

Dio un respingo al escucharla, porque esa no era su intención.

—Yo no he dicho eso —se defendió.

Mimi hizo un mohín, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sonaba a eso.

—Coge tus cosas.

—No quiero —respondió—. Si las cogiera sería como si mañana no fuera a venir.

Yamato suspiró.

—Vale. Luego no digas que no te advertí.

La tomó de la mano. Pequeña, suave y delicada entre las suyas, callosas, grandes y nada cuidadas. La guió hasta el exterior y soportó sus protestas sobre el frio, sobre la tragedia de tener que volar y la subió a su nave.

No es que fuera la nave más impactante de la armada naval, pero tampoco esperó que se pusiera a criticarlo todo a diestro y siniestro.

—Los asientos son duros. ¿No tienes agua del tiempo? ¿Para qué son todos estos botones? ¿He de atarme el cinturón? ¿Sentarme en ese sillón sucio? ¿Cuántos gérmenes tiene esta cortina? ¿Cómo puedes respirar todo esto? ¿Cuánto hace que no limpias? No vayas a lanzarte a la velocidad de la luz sin avisarme, puede dañarme las vértebras o incluso despeinarme.

Yamato se hartó tanto que terminó encerrándola en su propio dormitorio y colocando el silencio en toda la nave con tal de no escucharla.

—Oh, genial —masculló cuando sintió la primera sacudida.

Levantó los escudos y miró hacia la pantalla donde mostraba los puntos pequeños amarillos. Los Digimon se habían movido rápidamente y no habían tardado en emboscarles. Pero no a su nave. No.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de enviar una segunda descarga, se lanzó a la velocidad de la luz.

Incluso habiendo insonorizado la nave, la escuchó gritar.

—

Taichi Yagami avanzó por el hangar hasta llegar a los gritos. Mimi Tachikawa siempre había sido famosa gracias a su voz y a su belleza y en ese caso, estaba usándola de maravilla para tirar trastos a la cabeza de su mejor piloto. Por un instante, se hubiera quedado observando entre bambalinas como la mujer le tiraba los trastes a la cabeza, pero no en ese instante.

—¡Basta!

Su voz resonó, autoritaria, y fue suficiente para que Mimi se detuviera y clavara la mirada en él. Infló los mofletes y se dio cuenta de que daría igual que fuera un representante de alto rango. Para ella siempre sería el Taichi con el que bebía unas copas y siempre reía a carcajada limpia mientras intentaba emparejarlo con toda falda viviente.

Cuando se lanzó a sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le suplicó porque ejecutara a Yamato como si fuera el delincuente más buscado y con cargos irreparables. Por su parte, Yamato estaba totalmente dispuesto a olvidar el gran favor que le debía o estrangular a la mujer con sus propias manos.

Dio un rápido vistazo y vio que la nave había sufrido más percances exteriores y probablemente, por un ataque durante su llegada.

—Será mejor que vayas a ver a Jou, Mimi. Ese hombre seguro que te gustará. Es tu tipo.

Mimi infló los mofletes y le dedicó una mirada de odio al piloto, quien simplemente la ignoró.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí.

Yamato bufó y tras hacerle unas señas, Taichi supo que se lo encontraría más tarde en una habitación del hospital en concreto, inclinado sobre la mano de una mujer que no despertaba de su letargo.

Él mismo estaría al otro lado, esperando por los resultados.

Pero, para eso, necesitaban a la mujer que llevaba a su lado.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas autora:  
**

Ruedi, preciosa, gracias por retarme con esta cosita. Tengo en mente que sean tres capis a lo sumo. Dos si puedo. Pero por ahora, aquí está para abrir boca =). Cualquier cosa, me dices =D.

Por si las dudas, sí, es Mimato xDD.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación. Espero el siguiente sea el último, pero no las tengo todas conmigo...

* * *

 **~La diva y el divo.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Mimi bufó mientras veía cómo le sacaban sangre. Al principio se había escandalizado por ello. Luego se detuvo a mirarle las pestañas y las pecas al médico. Era un hombre atractivo bajo unas gruesas gafas, con gestos nerviosos, pero manos firmes a la hora de examinarla. No se había inmutado demasiado cuando se desnudó y aunque pudo apreciar un sonrojo oculto, su determinación hubieran impedido sacarle cualquier tipo de señal de que estuviera interesado en ella.

No es que quisiera, es que empezaba a hartarse de que la mirase como una rata de laboratorio.

—Ya puede volver a ponerse su ropa, señorita —invitó el hombre tras colocarle el respectivo esparadrapo sobre la gasita que cubriría el pinchazo—. Enseguida regresaré.

Se levantó, dejó los botecitos en una vitrina y se marchó tras la puerta tan blanca como el resto de la habitación. Se quitó el pijama de igual falta de color y se enguantó sus ropas, alegrándose de que algo, al menos, no pareciera un lienzo en blanco.

Ella parecía la nota de color que alegraba ese lugar.

Esperó a que regresara y cuando le dio una ficha con sus datos y una llave, la sacó directamente al pasillo. Mimi supo que, en ese momento, Taichi se había equivocado al creer que ese médico sería su tipo.

Taichi Yagami la esperaba en la sala de espera, trajeado, con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba una vieja fotografía y la captó por el rabillo del ojo, guardándola en seguida y esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

Deseó abofetearlo. Pero se contuvo. Se cruzó de brazos y procuró que sus manos se quedaran bajo sus axilas. Bastante dolor había pasado el castaño ya.

—Te dije que te ayudaría, pero que no podías sacarme del escenario. Esa gente me necesita. ¿Y eres consciente de la bestia que me has enviado?

Taichi se frotó el puente de la nariz mientras la escuchaba.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—Si me dejas, sí —reprochó el militar—. Mimi, no puedo llevarte a Sora para que la cures. Has de ir tú a ella. Y no estabas a salvo. Mira las noticias.

Le entregó una pequeña pantalla transparente donde las noticias ratificaban lo dicho por él. Aparecía el local del que el grosero piloto la había sacado en ruinas. Marcas de heridas de Digimon demostraban la erradicación y las bolsas de cadáveres le estrangularon el corazón.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, sintiendo el cosquilleo de las lágrimas en los ojos.

—No puede ser. Si yo hubiera estado ahí…

—Te habrían asesinado.

—Podría haberles salvado.

—Les habrían matado de todos modos —sentenció Taichi—. Nunca negocian. No se arriesgan a dejar huellas innecesarias. Cuantos menos humanos vivos, mejor.

—Suenas horrible. Cruel.

—Pues imagínate las cosas crueles que te habrían hecho, Mimi.

La sostuvo de las manos tras guardarse la pantalla en el bolsillo. Mimi se las acarició. Grandes. Morenas y gentiles.

Y sabía que solo se movieran por una sola mujer. Le miró y vio esos ojos cansados pero llenos de esperanza por ella.

Mimi sintió envidia repentinamente. Si un hombre fuera capaz de hacer lo que Taichi hacía por esa mujer, sabía que lo amaría de por vida.

—No me mires así —demandó soltándole y metiéndose los dedos entre los cabellos, desde la frente hasta la nuca—. Te ayudaré. Solo llévame donde está ella y cantaré.

Taichi sonrió. Y estaba realmente guapo. Con esos dientes blancos que resaltaban gracias a su moreno natural.

Pero entonces lo vio y deseó patearle.

Altivo, pasota, como si el mundo girara para él y no hubiera nadie más en el mundo. Vale. Debía de reconocer que estaba increíblemente bueno. Que hacía tiempo que no veía un hombre como él y sentía que poseía algo especial. Pero era un borde de cuidado, un tipo con el que no iba a congeniar para nada.

—Ni hablar —anunció cuando el piloto llegó hasta la altura de ambos.

Taichi frunció el ceño.

—No te queda otra, Mimi. Es mi mejor hombre.

—Pues ya sabes dónde puedes metértelo, guapo —respondió—. Búscame a otro que sea mejor.

—Soy el mejor.

Taichi cabeceó para darle la razón y le dio una palmada en los hombros al otro hombre. Rubio, con esos ojos azules que parecían ver más allá de su alma. Sí. Pero le causaba escalofríos que no comprendía y sentía que cuanto más lejos estuviera de él, mejor.

—Eso lo decís vosotros, hombres que os gusta daros palmaditas y todo eso. Yo acabo de perder toda mi vida entre escombros y, Taichi, más te vale darme una buena remuneración por ello.

—Te lo aseguro— garantizó Yagami—. Ahora. ¿Irás con él o tengo que pedir que te seden?

—Esa sería una idea fantástica —propuso el piloto.

—¿Yamato Ishida? —cuestionó para confirmar. Él asintió mientras levantaba el mentón con orgullo—. Vaya, pues no eres tan impresionante. Espero que el ego que te sale de las pestañas no te lo imagines ahí… abajo, chico.

Hizo un gesto refiriéndose a algo minúsculo y sonrió, caminando hacia la señal que anunciaba los hangares. Cuando se volvió, Taichi sujetaba a Yamato por las solapas y sonreía divertido.

—¿A qué esperas? La puerta no se me va a abrir sola, chico.

Lo escuchó soltar un taco y seguirla. Taichi les deseó suerte a gritos.

—

La nave no era lo que ella pudiera considerar lo más cómodo del mundo, pero al menos tenía ducha y agradecía en el alma que el agua fuera caliente. Si hubiera tenido bañera en vez de un plato, hubiera sido el no va más, pero ya había tentado demasiado a la suerte.

Olía a comida cuando salió por las puertas de cristal y recogió la camiseta que le había prestado. Azul marino, con las signas de las fuerzas especiales marcadas en un logotipo en el pecho derecho. Los pantalones le venían largos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de lucha contra la tela para dejarla por encima de sus tobillos y eran de un color caqui horroroso que no la favorecía.

Al menos, no era el blanco puro del médico.

Salió de la pequeña habitación cuya única finalidad era para dormir. Una ventana superior daba al espacio y ver las pequeñas estrellas moverse rápidamente sobre su cabeza la mareaba.

Salió al salón cocina y lo vio, remangado mientras sostenía una cuchara en su mano derecha y removía algo dentro de un bote que sujetaba con la izquierda. Fuera lo que fuera, le alimentó hasta el alma con el simple olor.

Se acercó de puntillas para ver lo que había en la sartén.

Y casi creó un caos.

Yamato se volvió rápidamente, con los ojos enloquecidos y la respiración acompasada, presionando la pistola laser contra su frente. Cuando chilló, consternada y asustada a la vez, soltó un taco y la liberó.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. Podría haberte matado.

—¿Podrías? ¡Ibas! —reprochó—. Por dios, solo quería ver qué olía tan bien.

—Si te acercas por la espalda de un militar es normal que se defienda. Deberías de… —se detuvo cuando la vio meter el dedo en la salsa que batía—. ¿Qué diablos?

—Esas son mis palabras. ¿Cómo puedes tener ese carácter y cocinar tan bien? Está delicioso.

Se chupó el dedo con la última motita de la salsa y se inclinó hacia atrás mientras él, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, le gruñía para que saliera y esperara en la mesa, sin responderle.

Por un instante pudo pensar que ese orgullo era atractivo.

Se sentó en la mesa cuya cubertería y mantelería casi brillaba. Desde luego, era hombre bastante ordenado y pese a que la nave no era la séptima maravilla, la limpieza era algo importante. Ya lo solía decir su madre, que en paz descansara, ser pobre no es ser un guarro.

Quizás ahí había obtenido otro punto.

Un plato pasó frente a sus ojos hasta colocarse sobre su mantel. Levantó los ojos hacia el hombre, quien puso otro frente a la silla vacía antes de ocuparla.

Sin abrir la boca más que para meterse la comida dentro, comenzó a comer.

—Oh, qué conversación más amena y divertida. Gracias.

Él levantó la mirada de la pantalla holográfica que había sostenido todo el tiempo en su mano derecha, moviendo el pulgar por encima. Enarcó una ceja lentamente, mientras los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaban al masticar.

—Acabo de enterarme que han destruido el lugar donde cantaba. Que si no hubieras llegado a tiempo estaría muerta. En lugar de distraerme, te sientas ahí a mirar a saber qué en vez de animarme. ¿Qué clase de persona eres? Vale, cocinas como el cielo, pero no eres un anfitrión de lujo.

Al menos no del todo. Porque había sido gentil al dejarle la ropa y la habitación. Y era bueno que le diera de comer.

—Mira.

Le giró la pantalla para que la viera. Salían noticias acerca de lo sucedido y habían colocado un busca y captura hacia su persona. Los Digimon habían capturado una colonia humana a cambio de que se entregara.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, sorprendida.

—¡Tengo que…!

—No.

—Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar —protestó arrebatándole la pantalla—. ¡Mira toda esa gente que está sufriendo!

—Las rescatarán.

Mimi apretó los labios. Si la comida no fuera un bien escaso en esos tiempos y en algunas zonas considerada como un bien mayor, se la hubiera tirado a la cara. Sintió el llanto acumulársele en los ojos y la garganta.

—¿¡Cómo puedes estar ahí sentando y ser tan frio!? ¿Es que no te duele ver el sufrimiento de esa gente?

Golpeó la pantalla contra la mesa y los cubiertos tintinearon sobre la mesa. Él lo recogió lentamente, despacio, tomándose su tiempo, como si no hubiera escuchado su pregunta.

Antes de que volviera a exigirle nada, habló.

—Porque confío en la gente que van a salvarles. Porque sé que tú puedes salvar a miles de cientos también.

Por primera vez en tiempo, se quedó sin palabras.

Volvió a sentarse y se metió un trozo de carne en la boca. El sabor no fue lo que le hizo llorar. Pero lloró.

—

Se acurrucó entre las sábanas sin poder realmente dormir. Las historias y los cuentos que contaban que viajar por el espacio no era nada, que se hacía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban equivocadas. Estar encerrada no era cómodo. Marearse por mirar por la ventanilla al mirar las estrellas, tampoco.

Debía de ser tarde cuando le llegó aquel sonido dulce. Una melodía. Lo primero que pensó fue que era hora de despertarse y que la nave emitía una canción amable para despertarse.

Pero no. Los acordes se detenían y a veces, chasqueaban como si alguien estuviera tocando un bajo.

Empujó las sábanas y mantas y descalza, cruzó la habitación para abrir la puerta que crujió. Se mordió el labio inferior y dejó de respirar. El sonido regresó y avanzó pasito a pasito, siguiendo el sonido.

Se sintió como en una vieja película en que dos personas seguían el sonido de un violín por los pasadizos secretos hasta descubrir la biblioteca secreta de un pariente fallecido.

Ella quería escuchar mejor esa música. Descubrir por qué ese sentimiento de cantar repentino que crecía más a medida que se acercaba al destino.

Se detuvo cuando llegó al lugar del que provenía. El pequeño saloncito, desde el sofá. Los acordes eran más fuertes.

Avanzó hasta rodear el sofá y clavó la mirada sobre el piloto. Una de las cuerdas chirrió cuando la vio y bajó el bajo hasta sus rodillas.

—No pares —demandó.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué debería de seguir? —indagó.

—Porque haces que me relaje. Tengo miedo a volar. Me marean las ventanas y no estoy cómoda sabiendo lo que están sufriendo los demás. ¿No puedes concederme eso? —cuestionó haciendo un puchero.

Él suspiró, pero tocó.

Sus dedos se movieron por las cuerdas y los tonos salieron como por arte de magia. Mimi cerró los ojos al principio y luego los abrió, empezando a cantar. Ninguno se detuvo hasta que la canción terminó.

Y justo entonces, la nave se sacudió.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
